Heated masks are used in a wide variety of applications. Heat may be applied to relax a user. Aroma therapy could be provided. However, heated masks do not generally provide for specific forms of sinus therapy. Prior heated masks have functional limitations in modes of applying heat or in modes of use.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,707,655 discloses a self-warming heated mask. The self-warming heated mask includes a facing layer configured to cover at least a portion of a person's face. Attached to the facing layer is at least one thermal delivery pad containing an exothermic composition. Upon removal from a package, air activates the thermal delivery pad and elevates temperature of the heated mask. The heated mask may be used in conjunction with a fragrance or vapor delivery device. Temperature excursions and amount of heat are determined by the formulation and amount of the exothermic composition. The temperature variation cannot be controlled.
United States Published Patent Application No. 20160051402 discloses a post-surgical treatment heated mask comprising a thermoform able resin arranged on a knitted fabric layer which can be shaped to conform to contours of a user's face. The heated mask must be heated or cooled in an external heat exchange environment prior to placing the heated mask on the user to change the temperature of the user's face. Duration of temperature application cannot be controlled.
United States Published Patent Application No. 20160100977 discloses heating devices for medical treatment which include a polymer matrix comprising a polymer and a plurality of electrically conductive particles distributed within the polymer. The matrix is connected between two electrodes. While heating may be controlled, special materials must be used for construction and special containers must be used for the electrically conductive particles. Consequently, expense in manufacturing is increased.
United States Published Patent Application No. 20130281893 discloses an eye heated mask for applying heat to a user. However, this apparatus uses circulating water and a heat exchanger. This device is complex in construction and presents a time lag between selecting a temperature and changing temperature of the water.
United States Published Patent Application No. 20110208279 discloses a mucociliary clearance apparatus which delivers heat into the lungs main bronchi down to the final branchings of the respiratory tree which include cilia. A heating element is affixed to the head and is maintained only at a temperature slightly above normal body temperature. Heat is applied to the lungs and not to the sinuses.
United States Published Patent Application No. 20130007945 discloses a faceheated mask covering an entire face which ties around the head. Heat is provided by an electrical heater settable at a low, medium, or high level. The electrical heater provides one of a plurality of preselected temperatures. No correlation of use of heat to a particular purpose is disclosed.